


New Year, Old Us

by excusemymind



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic, Fluff and Smut, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemymind/pseuds/excusemymind
Summary: Bianca invites Adore for New Year's Eve and they start if off on the best way.





	New Year, Old Us

**Author's Note:**

> Back on my bullshit!!! I feel like I haven't wrote this pairing in so long I'm feeling kind of nervous as to how this turned out. Happy 2018 bitches, this year is gonna be better for all of us, I can feel it. And thanks for reading it, love yall! xx

“Do you have plans for New Year’s?” Roy asked.

“Nah, not really.” Danny answered on the phone. “Why?”

“What about you come over and we can get drunk off our asses then?” He suggested.

“‘kay, I’m down.” Danny said and Roy heard the little giggle on his voice.

“Great, see you in a few.”

Roy hung up the phone and dozed off in his thoughts for a minute before coming back to earth and realizing he had shit to do and buy. A few of his friends were coming tonight, and he thought it would be nice to invite Danny too, Shane couldn’t join them because he had a show in Europe. Now he was more excited than before, and he made good use of that by grabbing the collars and taking his dogs for a walk, hopefully still in time to buy some drinks and not facing gigantic lines.

Back at home a little more late than he planned to, he set his dogs free and went to prepare the house, it wasn’t a mess but it could use a fix here and there. When he made sure everything was in place and ready, he took a deep breath to relax and then headed to the shower, his friends would arrive shortly.

He was ready just in time, and soon he was playing the host, fixing drinks for his friends and turning the music on. He distracted himself with their presence and was pleased when the door bell rang again, he knew who it was because there was only one person missing. He excused himself from the conversation he was having and walked to the door, a smile growing on his face with each step he took.

“Hey, bitch.” Danny greeted him once Roy opened the door.

Roy rolled his eyes. “Watch your fucking language with me, Daniel.”

Danny exploded in a laugh and launched himself forward, wrapping his arms around Roy’s body and hugging him tight. “Thank you for inviting me, I really had fun on Christmas with you and Court.”

“I thought it would be depressing if you were at home alone getting high.” Roy shrugged.

“Fuck off!” Danny slapped his shoulder and Roy laughed, moving to the side so he could come inside. He waved shyly to the unknown faces in the living room. “Hi guys.”

Roy then proceeded to introduce Danny to his friends and went to grab him a drink afterwards, he knew it would loose him up. When he walked back to hand it to him, Danny was busy playing with his dog to notice it, so he just smiled and placed the cup on the center table for him.

A few drinks later and his friend were loud drunk-talking and Danny was pretty much giggly, but he didn’t drink as much as he was used to, he was probably the most sober among them. There were barks, conversations and Britney Spears playing on TV, a lot of noise for just a few guys, but everyone seemed to be having a great time, that’s what mattered.

The year was nearing its end and they grew excited, louder. They gathered on the balcony with glasses on their hands to watch the fireworks, even though Roy hated them for making his dogs going crazy, he would appreciate it for a second and worry about comforting them after. His friend checked the time and they were doing the countdown a moment later, when it ended the sky was filled with bursts of colors and they were cheering, hugging each other.

Danny was really glad to be back in LA, having his favorite people near him, and he was very excited for what the new year would bring to him. For once he was genuinely hopeful. And when Roy hugged him, it was like the last piece fitting to make him feel at home again. When they parted, he looked at Roy and couldn’t express how happy and grateful he was to be there, and Roy smiled back at him as the seconds passed by and whatever was around them faded away, irrelevant. But not for long enough, the moment was broken by someone putting their face in between them and drunk yelling something.

He took the cue to go to the kitchen and grab something to eat. Roy bought him his favorite chips, and Danny smiled at that as he saw it on the kitchen counter. There was some pizza left, which was cold by now, Danny’s favorite way of eating it. So he grabbed a slice and distracted himself with it, trying not to think too much about whatever happened a minute ago. He was probably reading too much into it because he haven't had sex in so long, but he had goosebumps all over his body when he remembered the nights he used to have with the host of the party. He didn’t knew where they stood now, and he wouldn’t do something stupid just because he was needy or misreading an exchange of looks. A lot can change in a year. And all this thinking made him desperately need a shot.

When he couldn’t keep avoiding it longer, he rejoined the people on the living room, they were calmer now but drunker. Now that he was too self-aware he wondered if he should go, he felt something bothering him and he wasn’t as much in the mood anymore, but he faked it, smiling and laughing whenever he was spoken to. He didn’t want to be the first to leave, so he waited. It was past four when Roy’s friends were done celebrating and were calling their rides, stumbling and dragging themselves on the way out.

“I’m gonna find my way home too, it’s late.” Danny said as Roy watched by the door his last friend get into the car. “I know you love your couch way too much to want me crashing on it tonight.”

“You can buy me another one.”

“I didn’t even bought one to my new place yet.” Danny rolled his eyes.

“See?! Do you even own a bed?” Roy teased, closing the door. “It’s fine, you can stay.”

“No, it’s fine, I-”

“I want you to.” Roy interrupted him, his voice a low whisper.

Danny’s eyes were wide and his mouth hung open for a second too long, until he realized how pathetic he was looking. He quickly composed his face as Roy took another step forward and his dimples showed, beautiful, deep, and still having an effect on him. He gulped as there were no space left between them and his eyes were fixed on the lips barely an inch away from his. He felt Roy’s hand on his lower back, the touch was light, and he pulled Danny in just a little, the necessary to have no distance left between their bodies.

He closed his eyes at the touch, it was exactly like he remembered, all too familiar and easy. Roy placed his other hand on Danny’s neck, holding him in place while he slowly tasted his lips. Except for his lips, Danny’s body wasn’t responding yet, struggling between shock and submission. Roy bite his bottom lip, sucking it lightly and a moan escaped Danny’s parted lips, he grabbed Roy by the hips and squeezed it.

He missed this, and at the same time it was not enough. He needed to touch him again, kiss the pale skin underneath the clothes. Roy’s hand went under the shirt and he felt the soft warm skin he was longing, his thumb caressing over Danny’s hip bone while their kiss grew more intense by the second. His fingertips travelled up all over Danny’s body, bringing his shirt along and then getting rid of it.

Roy kissed his jaw, his neck, collarbone and chest while his expert hands worked on Danny’s fly, and soon enough his pants were on the floor, pooling around his ankles. Danny stepped out of it, moving forward and not breaking the kiss, Roy took a step back and then blindly walked them to his room. He stopped by the door. “Those aren’t allowed here.”

Danny stared at him, more confused about why his mouth was not kissing him than to the actual thing Roy was referring to, but he got it a second after. “Says the one fully dressed.” He yanked his underwear down and threw it over Roy’s shoulder into the hallway.

“Not for long.” Roy had a playful smile on his face. He leaned in and kissed Danny again, leading him inside the bedroom till the edge of the bed. He pushed Danny into it and leaned over him, thighs were around his waist as he kissed his way down Danny’s body again, now taking his time to tease his nipples with his tongue and teeth.

Danny arched his back at the sensation, and more moans were falling out of his mouth as Roy continued to kiss his body, places he knew would drive him mad, and it was working. His slowly way down was building anticipation on Danny’s stomach as he waited for the best part, the feeling of Roy’s mouth around him, but it never came, Roy skipped it on purpose and bite his inner thigh. He whimpered in protest and didn’t need to look to know he was smiling at his frustration.

“Something’s wrong, Danny?” He asked.

He would not give in, he wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. Danny kept his eyes closed and waited, he felt hot breath near the area where he desperately wanted to be touched and snapped. “Just fuckin’ do it!”

“Is this how you beg now?” Roy laughed, enjoying every minute of it.

He decided to make him wait a little more, even though he could see how impatient his boy was, so he took his time to take his clothes off. When he was about to take the last piece he looked up and Danny was staring at him, his usually bright eyes were dark with lust and he had his bottom lip between his teeth. He kept it on.

He leaned over Danny again, the other boy’s arms quickly wrapped around his neck and pulled him into a kiss, Roy kissed him back and lowered himself, their bodies finally touching except by the thin fabric. He moved his body up, just enough to cause some friction and he had the answer he wanted instantly as Danny moaned into his mouth and dug his nails on his shoulders. Roy went down again, this time lingering over but never touching Danny’s body, he squirmed under Roy, desperate for contact again and he saw stars behind his eyes when Roy’s hand wrapped around him.

Roy took him inside his mouth and Danny whimpered, weak, eager. His hands slowly started to work the boy while his lips sucked at the tip of his cock, placing light kisses along his length. Danny’s hands were in fists, he had his head thrown back as Roy tasted him, humming around his dick, and adding more to the pleasure he was already feeling.

The strokes were faster, Roy’s cheeks were hollow and Danny’s toes were curling as he got closer to the edge, but Roy decided it was enough, for now. Danny opened his eyes when their contact was gone and stared at Roy half angry and half pleading. He understood in a second, and then turned to try and reach the bedside table where Roy kept lube and condom.

“You remember.” Roy commented with a side smile on his face.

“Yeah, I’ve been around a couple of times.” Danny grabbed what he needed and closed the drawer, handing it to Roy.

“This is new.” Roy pointed out, the tip of his index finger tracing the contour of the moon Danny now had on his asscheek. He put what Danny gave him on the bed and placed his hands on his waist, the look he had made Roy harder. He quickly held and turned him around, it was almost a shame he wouldn’t see his pretty face now, but it was for a good cause, besides, he had an idea based on the past they share.

Danny squealed and laughed, caught by surprise but happy with it as he swung his hips to Roy, teasing him back for a change. His face changed after Roy’s hand met his ass, burning the area where it landed, but it was a good kind of pain, and soon his fingers slid until they found Danny’s hole, who immediately shut his eyes.

The tip of one finger teased him, making circles and putting some pressure from time to time and it got Danny moaning, higher as the tip of Roy’s tongue teased him, and he was struggling to be still on his elbows and knees. He felt cold and hissed, Roy reassured him by placing a kiss on his tailbone and then slowly pushed one finger inside, working it in and out in a calm pace until Danny was relaxed and enjoying it enough for him to add another one and he kept on stretching him.

Roy took them out slow, and Danny held into the sheets as he felt the emptiness, he turned around and laid on his back, watching as Roy finished putting the condom and then laying all over him again. Their eyes locked on each other and Roy aligned himself with Danny’s entrance, pushing in slowly, making him gasp.

Danny’s foot then were in Roy’s ass and he pulled him in, deeper, his arms wrapped around his neck and closed eyes as Roy started to move. He felt his cock aching as it laid on his stomach, often brushing against skin and Danny bite back his moans. Roy had his face on the curve of his neck and his grunts were just as sexy as the rest of him, he placed a kiss there that soon turned into a love bite as his pace fastened, both of them gasping, moaning, cursing, panting.

“Roy.” Danny’s voice sounded rasp, like his throat was dry, and it probably was. Roy abandoned his neck and leaned back to look into his eyes, the parted mouth was too distracting to resist and Roy kissed it, while his hand travelled on Danny’s body until it found his cock again, and he stroked it in time with his thrusts. The kisses were sloppier, the moans were higher, and like the fireworks they were seeing before, they exploded, feeling the pleasure of release.

Time slowed down and seemed meaningless now as their limbs felt light as feathers, Roy carefully pulled out and got rid of the condom as Danny laid there, still feeling the high. Roy joined him and pulled him to his arms, kissing Danny’s shoulders as Danny caressed his body and they relished in the dark and silence, eventually falling asleep.

There was a low, constant noise in Danny’s mind, and as his body involuntarily woke, he realized it was dogs barking. He was confused because he doesn’t own any, and neither does his neighbors, but it clicked in his head in a second, and then he knew where he was. Careful with his moves, he opened his eyes and turned his face just to see the obvious, Roy was sleeping by his side, his hair a beautiful mess. Danny bite the smile he had on his face and stared at the man by his side for a second. He placed a light kiss on his forehead and then stood up.

He headed out to the bathroom and put some pants and a shirt, and when he left the bedroom he was met with very excited and agitated dogs. He rubbed off the sleep on his face and looked around, the house was a mess, which was acceptable since a party happened there. He grabbed the leashes and walked out of the door with the dogs, and this was exactly what they were so loud about.

When Danny got back, he really needed coffee. He was zombie walking the dogs, which were way too energetic for this early in the day. He set the coffeemaker and grabbed a trash bag, collecting everything left from last night, the empty bottles, cups and pizza boxes. He was done rather quickly and grabbed a cup of coffee, welcoming it in his body and thanking himself for not getting wasted last night.

On his way back to the bedroom he collected his clothes along the way, realizing that the ones he was wearing were not his. All he needed now to feel human was a shower, and he carefully peeked his head inside the bedroom, Roy was still asleep so Danny headed on his tip toes to the bathroom.

He had his shirt on and his pants on his arm, looking around the bedroom for something when Roy opened his eyes, and he observed it silent for a few moments. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Danny faced him, a smile lighting up his face. “Good morning.”

“Do I smell coffee?” Roy asked as he sat on the bed.

“Yeah, I did some.” Danny said without looking back, still searching the missing piece of clothing. “I can’t find my underwear.”

“Maybe you’re not supposed to find it.” Roy said, a sly smile on his face that Danny didn’t even dared to look, he knew it was there.

Danny rolled his eyes even though he knew Roy couldn’t see it, he blushed too. “I walked the dogs and cleaned up the mess.”

“You? Cleaning?”

Danny just raised his middle finger on Roy’s direction and heard his laugh after, he found it by the door and leaned down to grab, exposing his ass to Roy without meaning to, but taking longer than needed when he realized the view he was giving him.

Roy had an eyebrow raised at Danny, who was shamelessly smiling, knowing what he did. When Roy spoke, it was low, and his raspy voice made him shiver. “C’me here.”

His body followed the request instantly, Danny dropped everything he was holding and walked to the bed, straddling Roy’s lap and resting his hands on his shoulders.

Roy nuzzled Danny’s neck, holding him in his arms. He couldn’t think of a better way to start the year. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too.” Danny said, and Roy looked up to him, his eyes shining and a smile making its way into his face. “I mean, you begged me to stay and then seduced me to your room, I wasn’t exactly able to talk.”

Roy groaned and rolled his eyes. “Fuck you! Did you have to ruin the moment?”

That made Danny burst into laughter and wrap his arms tighter around Roy’s neck, and Roy would be lying if he said that wasn’t his favorite sound. “I’m sorry, babe.”

He liked the nickname, it made him feel stupid butterflies kind of shit inside. Danny was smiling down at him and Roy leaned in, claiming the pink plump lips and then turning them around, changing positions. Danny giggled into the kiss and placed his hands on Roy’s hair, keeping him there to kiss him deeper as his legs trapped the rest of his body too. 

They had nowhere to go, nowhere to be except there, right now. Their choices had lead to this moment and they were both happy with it, thankful and excited about what other good things this year would bring. 

Right now, this was enough, this was everything.


End file.
